Когда разум в плену – 4 Все гениальное - просто
by susanivanova12
Summary: Эл и Джон приезжают в Лондон, чтобы найти способ помочь Шерлоку окончание квадрологии Когда разум в плену


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Джон/Шерлок, Майкрофт/НМП

Жанр: харт-комфорт, психология, АУ, романтика

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Эл и Джон приезжают в Лондон, чтобы найти способ помочь Шерлоку

Примечание: окончание квадрологии «Когда разум в плену»

Статус: закончен

**Когда разум в плену – 4. Все гениальное - просто**

- И почему ты не захотел поехать на машине? – Александр задумчиво смотрел в окно.

- Так проще, в Лондоне вечные пробки, - Джон пожал плечами, едва взглянув на друга. На душе было паршиво – он ведь приехал к старому приятелю, только когда стало невмоготу. Мол, если мне хорошо, я о тебе и не вспомню, а когда мне стало трудно, ты мне вдруг срочно понадобился, я на все готов ради тебя, только помоги. Александр был поистине святым человеком, если не только принял ренегата, но и не позволил ему снова и снова совершать ошибки. Александр был настолько мудр, насколько и красив, недаром его так все любили.

- А мне кажется, лучше было бы поехать на машине, - Эл похлопал ладонью по колену Джона и улыбнулся какому-то красавчику через сиденье. – Кстати, а все равно бы ничего не вышло, моя-то красавица внезапно начала шалить. Кстати, Джонни, а у той небесной красоты есть машина? Что у него за марка, не разглядел?

Джон улыбнулся – у небесной красоты машин было так много, что наверняка даже Шерлок не мог бы сказать, на какой из них мог приехать его старший брат. И все же, посмотреть на флирт Эла с Майкрофтом было бы интересно.

- Ты серьезно насчет него? - обратился Джон к другу. - Майкрофт – сложный человек.

- Джонни, - обернулся к нему викинг, - я – серьезно.

Александр Джеффри Миллер в принципе не мог бы быть серьезным, или это был бы уже не Александр Джеффри Миллер, но в вопросах любви он был обстоятелен. Как и думал Джон, Эл влюбился. Разумеется, такое Джон видел и раньше, но тогда вопрос эмоций был направлено только на самого Джона, теперь же доктор ощутил, что такое состояние, когда ты – всего лишь бывший. Эл был полон решимости завоевать неприступную крепость под именем Майкрофт Холмс. Оставалось только выяснить, что по поводу такого решения красавца-доктора думал сам Майкрофт.

- Поживем пока в гостинице, - предложил Джон. – Я забронировал номера.

- Номера? - уточнил Эл. - Номера, Джон?

- Думаешь, будет лучше спать вдвоем? – Джон ощутил, как к лицу приливает кровь. Зачем он так с другом? Зачем разбередил его раны? Зачем приехал к нему? И зачем дразнил? И какого черта до сих пор не может сдержать язык за зубами?

- Рядом, - поправил Эл. – И я хочу поговорить с твоим другом.

Джон испугался – если Эл хочет поговорить, что будет после такого? Что он хочет сказать Шерлоку? Что у того проблемы с доверием? Что Эл при случае сломает Шерлоку челюсть в девяти местах, если тот обидит Джона? Но ведь и сам Шерлок не промах – он может либо захлопнуть дверь перед носом Эла, либо будет некрасивая драка.

- Зачем?

- Просто поговорю как с предполагаемым пациентом, - успокоил Эл.

Возражать Джон не стал – может, оно и к лучшему.

- Доброе утро. Решил встретить вас, - Майкрофт дожидался у выхода со станции – как всегда элегантный, утонченный и с неизменным зонтом-тростью.

- Здравствуйте, Майкрофт, - поздоровался Джон. - Спасибо.

- Привет! - кивнул Эл, окинув чиновника хищным взглядом собственника.

- Доброе утро, доктор Миллер, - кивнул тот, на долю секунды задержав взгляд на губах золотоволосого викинга. Если Джон ничего не заметил, то у Эла участилось дыхание. – У вас бронь в гостинице, куда переехал Шерлок.

- О, спасибо, но я уже… - Джон ощутил себя идиотом – во-первых, сразу надо было догадаться, что Майкрофт все решит сам, а во-вторых, стоило давно рассказать Элу про то, что Шерлок и есть пациент. Стоп… но Эл же уже сам догадался!

- Я вас отвезу, - предложил Холмс, оторвавшись от созерцания высоченного красавца-викинга и обернувшись к Джону.

Эл, на удивление ставший необычайно молчаливым, сверкнул глазами, молча уселся на сиденье с Джоном напротив Майкрофта и принялся облизывать его глазами.

- Эл, - Джон пихнул друга в бок – Холмс мог расценить такие гляделки как вызов, хотя только Джон и знал, что если его старый друг не телепат, то как минимум гипнотизер – ни одна из его жертв от него еще не уходила. – Майкрофт, как он? – обратился Джон к Холмсу, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

- Переехал сегодня утром, - ответил тот.

- Тяжело? – вдруг спросил Эл, облизав Холмса глазами и обсосав каждый его член… буквально каждый.

- Простите? - Майкрофт приподнял брови.

- Вам было тяжело устоять? – повторил Эл, не сводя с него глаз.

- Эл, это немного невежливо, не находишь? - снова ткнул его в бок Джон. - Простите, Майкрофт…

- Ничего, - вдруг совершенно спокойно ответил Холмс. – Нелегко. Вы интересуетесь как доктор, мистер Миллер?

- Исключительно как доктор, мистер Холмс, - кивнул Эл. – И мне импонирует Ваша стойкость. Знаете, даже если Ваш брат нереально привлекателен, он остается Вашим братом, - Эл оседлал любимое красноречие. - В библейском смысле мы все является детьми Адама и Евы, так что в принципе ничего зазорного в том, чтобы переспать с братом, нет, однако, в моральном аспекте общество такого решения, увы, не приемлет. Или же к счастью, потому как если не сдерживать похоть, это может разрастись в нечто неприглядное. В случае же с Вашим братом, мистер Холмс, налицо банальная зацикленность на Вас. Вы ведь это уже поняли, я прав?

Джон открыл рот, чтобы снова извиниться, но заметил внимательный взгляд Холмса.

- Мы не могли это понять годами, а Вы решили, что за пять минут поймете то, что происходит с моим братом? – тихо спросил Майкрофт.

- Может, я и болтун, Майкрофт, - Эл чуть наклонился к нему, - но я доктор. В психологии мужчин я понимаю ровно столько же, сколько в слабости плоти. Вам же не нужно напоминать мою специальность? - Холмс кивнул. - Знаете, сколько сказок я выслушал за свою жизнь и карьеру? – брови Майкрофта чуть приподнялись. - А можете представить моих пациентов, которые рассказывают мне такие сказки и потом ждут, что я сотворю чудо? На анонимном приеме я работаю лишь с тем, что вижу, а не с тем, что мне говорят, я вынужден лечить не пациента, а симптомы. И, мистер Холмс, я считаю это единственно правильным решением. Те, кто лечат людей, обречены обрасти незаживающими ранами на душе. Не самое приятное, что может быть в жизни врача, сэр. Так что да, мне поневоле пришлось стать магом, фокусником и развить интуицию. Проблему нужно определить и разработать план ее ликвидации, даже если будет больно.

- Вы хотите, чтобы я дал Вам зеленый свет, доктор Миллер? - серьезно спросил Майкрофт.

- Очень хочу, и, пожалуйста, можете звать меня просто Эл, - Эл не одарил Холмса белоснежной улыбкой, как думал Джон, он остался серьезен и собран.

Джон ощутил болезненный укол – но ведь только Джон зовет друга Элом, остальной мир называет его Алексом!

- Как угодно… Эл, - Майкрофт, казалось, оброс еще одним слоем льда, но даже Джон заметил, что это лишь оборонительная позиция. Что-то происходило, что-то сдвигалось с мертвой точки.

- Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, Майкрофт, - зато сам Эл даже не подумал дождаться официального разрешения на право называть Холмса по имени. У него это выходило само собой, но еще ни один человек в мире этой фамильярностью не оскорбился, словно магия чар Эла сшибала напрочь все запреты и правила.

- Слушаю Вас? – Майкрофт чуть напрягся.

- С глазу на глаз, если не возражаете, - Эл взглянул на Джона.

- Это необходимо? - поинтересовался тот. - Эл, это не игры, Шерлок…

- Джонни, есть то, в чем я разбираюсь намного лучше тебя, - мягко произнес Эл, приобняв его. - Поверь мне, Джон, я знаю, что буду делать. Я бы доверил тебе жизнь, если бы мне грозила ампутация, я верю, твоя рука бы не дрогнула, но, Джонни, здесь все тоньше, чем просто конечность или член, здесь идет речь о душевной привязанности.

А вот это уже действительно больно, подумал Джон. А сам виноват – нечего было лезть с поцелуями к тому, кого не любишь и никогда не любил.

Казалось, единственным, имеющим противомагический барьер от очарования Эла был Джон, остальные поддавались на его чары моментально. Но Джон не любил его как мужчину, все, что в нем видел Джон – лишь друга, своего опытного любовника, с которым переспал от любопытства или по глупости – сложно сказать. Джон не жалел – с Элом никто бы и никогда не пожалел, но к чувствам, Эл прав, это отношения не имело. И чудо еще, что сам Эл вынес этот удар по самолюбию.

Машина подъехала к входу гостиницы и Джон первым вышел.

- Джонни, буквально пару минут, - попросил Эл и закрыл дверь, оставшись с Майкрофтом внутри. Однако даже пары минут мужчинам не потребовалось – через полминуты двери открылись и оба ступили на асфальт.

- Джон, Шерлок в номере сорок, Ваш – сорок первый, доктор Миллер, Ваш – сорок второй.

- Эл, - тихо поправил тот. - Джон, пару секунд. Он точно знает время прибытия? – спросил он у Холмса.

- Его нет в номере, так что могу предположить, что он где-то поблизости, шпионит, - ответил Майкрофт.

- Замечательно, - улыбнулся Эл и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Майкрофт пожал руку мужчины, но освобождать свою ладонь не спешил.

- Вы решили начать сеанс уже сейчас? – Майкрофт погладил руку Эла большим пальцем.

- Возможно, - тот повторил его жест, причем его ноздри чуть шевельнулись. – Мне потребуется Ваша помощь, Майкрофт.

- Только попросите, - Холмс почему-то ощутил себя как в западне, как в жестком захвате, хотя Эл лишь слегка поглаживал его руку пальцем.

- Если настаиваете, - коварно улыбнулся Эл, наклоняясь к уху Майкрофта.

- Это было обязательно? – Джон ощутил укол ревности – Эл флиртовал с Майкрофтом у него на глазах, впрочем, Эл был свободным, Джон на него не претендовал и от души желал старому другу счастья… но не с Майкрофтом же!

- Ты о чем? – невинно поинтересовался Эл, открывая номер и заходя внутрь. – Красиво! Твой номер рядом?

- За стеной. Так что это было?

- «Это» было просьбой о сотрудничестве.

- И флирт тоже?

Джон упер руки в бока, чувствуя себя как последний идиот. Да что на него нашло? Эл не заслужил такого к себе отношения.

- Ты против? – ничуть не обидевшись, поинтересовался Эл. – Джонни, ты в порядке? – заволновался он, подойдя к другу ближе и обнимая его.

- Прости, - злость, ревность и все то недостойное моментально выветрилось из головы Джона. В самом деле, что с ним? Откуда это все? – Нервы…

- Не трясись, - Эл чмокнул его в лоб. – Вернем мы тебе твоего красавца, здоровым, желающим тебя, по возможности гиперактивным, но это уже как получится.

- Ты святой, - Джон толкнул друга на диван и уселся рядом в его объятиях.

- Я не святой, но я люблю здоровый секс, - Эл обнял Джона, рассеянно похлопал его по бедру и поцеловал в уголок рта. – И я хочу, чтобы у тебя все сложилось, - добавил он.

Джон вынужден был согласиться – ему остро не хватало своего неспокойного, эмоционально взвинченного, грубоватого, но такого родного Шерлока.

- Так, насчет Майкрофта ты серьезно? – промурлыкал Джон, расслабившись в объятиях друга.

- Кажется, я влюбился, - просто ответил Эл, улыбаясь.

Через два часа, когда Эл услышал хлопок соседней двери, он решил, что пора действовать.

-Тук-тук! - сообщил Эл, постучав к соседу. На удивление, дверь открылась сама – его сосед не заперся как обычный человек.

Шерлок, стоявший у окна, даже не повернул головы.

- Я знаю, кто Вы, доктор Миллер, но в Ваших услугах я не нуждаюсь, - равнодушно произнес Шерлок.

- Было бы жаль, если откровенно, - улыбнулся Эл. – Такой красавец.

Шерлок все же обернулся.

- Красавец? – повторил он.

- Господи, парень, тебе что, никогда не делали комплиментов? - всплеснул руками Эл, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. - Слушай, давай по-простому: ты – Шерлок, я – Эл, я не твой лечащий психотерапевт, так что расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Шерлок окинул мужчину пристальным изучающим взглядом: гладкая кожа, яркие выразительные глаза, пухлые губы, мощный торс, копна чистого золота вьющихся волос и, в общем, картина действительно не сладкого херувимчика, а просто очень красивого мужчины.

- Чем могу быть полезен? – с неприязнью спросил Шерлок, сделав неутешительные выводы – на фоне такого викинга сам Давид потерялся бы как пастух на фоне короля.

- Не понравился, - понял Эл, ничуть не расстроившись. - Знаешь, я понимаю твои мысли…

- Неужели? - прищурился на него Шерлок.

- Ты следил за мной, сделал выводы, едва увидев, так что не буду отпираться, он мне действительно нравится и он будет моим.

- Вот как? – опасно сузил глаза Шерлок. - С чего вдруг такая уверенность?

- Не имею цели сделать тебе больно, Шерлок, - Эл прошел вглубь номера и сел на краешек кресла, - но придется.

- Ваше мнение мне неинтересно, доктор Миллер, можете не трудиться что-либо мне объяснять.

- Он не железный, Шерлок, он человек. Человеческая плоть слаба, но плоть укрепляется в самый неподходящий момент.

- Вы говорите о Джоне? – уточнил Шерлок.

- А ты хочешь поговорить именно о нем? – осведомился Эл. – Боюсь разочаровать тебя, но я не о Джоне, а о том красавце, которого ты видел рядом со мной.

Шерлок громко фыркнул.

- Вы избрали странный способ терапии, доктор, обычно…

- Это не терапия, мой юный друг, - тряхнул головой Эл, - это разговор по душам. И что там обычно – мне не интересно, думаю, что и тебе все обычное не по душе. Я не осуждаю тебя, тем более не думаю судить твое влечение к брату…

- Это Вас не касается! – рассерженно зашипел Шерлок в ту же секунду.

- Меня трудно удивить, - преспокойно ответил Эл. – Знаешь, за время работы я насмотрелся всякого, так что такое желание едва ли сможет выбить у меня почву из-под ног. И, касается, Шерлок, очень касается, - Шерлок сузил глаза. – Ты любишь его как брата и как мужчину, но ты делаешь ему больно. Понимаешь ли, взаимоотношения между братьями – это ваши личные дела, но ты причиняешь боль и моему другу, а Джон этого не заслужил.

- Это…

- Нет-нет-нет, погоди. Не говори ничего, не шипи и успокойся, пожалуйста. Не нужно сейчас бросаться словами, чтобы потом не пожалеть. Послушай меня внимательно, Шерлок. Если тебе в самом деле хочется причинить сильную душевную боль всем сразу – валяй, я пойму юношеский максимализм и детский эгоизм. Ты так и будешь страдать от боли, твой брат рано или поздно сломает себе жизнь, карьеру, угодит в тюрьму, Джон уйдет со мной, будет несчастен, а я буду утешать его, как смогу, хоть и буду знать, что я ему не нужен, но если ты хочешь разобраться в себе, понять, что с тобой творится, помочь себе и другим – мы сядем и поговорим. Только поговорим, Шерлок. Я не буду давить, настаивать на чем-либо, боже упаси – взывать к совести. Я доктор, а не ангел-хранитель, моя задача лечить людей. И еще – мне придется осмотреть тебя, - Шерлок фыркнул чуть тише, но промолчал. – А ты думал, что я просто ради красивых глаз Майкрофта сюда приехал?

Шерлок моментально вспыхнул гневом.

- Убирайтесь!

Эл поднялся и прошел к двери.

- Мне жаль, но зачастую лечение может быть болезненным, так что, если примешь его, будь готов к болезненной ампутации – не твоего красивого органа, а чувств, влечения.

- Я не нуждаюсь в!.. – Шерлок готов был плеваться ядом, но палец Эла коснулся его губ.

- Тш-тш-тш, все хорошо, мы все тебе поможем, только не укуси руку помощи. Моя дверь рядом, - напомнил Эл и покинул номер.

Джон стоял в номере Эла, и, когда дверь открылась, кинулся к другу.

- Ну, что?

Эл задумчиво покусал губу.

- Он красивый молодой мужчина, - вынес он вердикт, - но крайне неуверенный в себе. Его болезненное желание нравится, его фиксация на брате, вспыльчивость…

- И? – поторопил Джон.

- Он не асексуал, Джон, - Эл постучал себя пальцем по губам. – Никогда им не был и не является им теперь. Если он примет мою помощь, я помогу ему справиться с проблемой. Я достаточно подогрел его гнев, так что срыв гарантирован.

- А если не примет? – заволновался Джон.

- Тогда он выставит себя идиотом, а он на такое никогда не пойдет, - Эл серьезно взглянул на друга. – Джон, парень измучен до крайностей, так что он скорее засунет свою гордость в свою очаровательную попку, но придет за помощью, чем останется взращивать ростки самоуничтожения. Может, я всего лишь венеролог, но я проходил так же сексопатологию – при моей специальности все хорошо, что имеет отношение к анусу, пенису или вагине. Я же рассказывал о той паре двоюродных братьев, которых лечил – это они считали меня дураком, но моя работа не осуждать, а лечить и по возможности давать напутствие. Я бы и благословлять мог, наверное, но, по-моему, это уже даже для меня лишнее.

- Ты вылечил их, - вспомнил Джон.

- Очередная фиксация и фобия, - Эл подошел к кровати и рухнул на нее, закинув руки под голову. – Не любовь - банальный страх начать полноценные отношения с кем-то новым. Насколько я знаю, парни мирно разошлись, один начал встречаться с новыми парнями, второй и вовсе женился.

- Женился? – глаза Джона полезли на лоб. – Так он был не гей?

- Нет. Эта пара приходила ко мне года два назад.

- По болезни?

- Нет, с цветами и глубоко беременные.

- Надеюсь, что не оба, - улыбнулся Джон.

- Он бисексуальный транссексуал, так что если бы мужчины могли беременеть, он был бы рад.

- И ты это определил на глаз?

- Джон, я это определил по анализам, разговорам и пальпацией. Что же касается Шерлока, я попросил Майкрофта выслать мне его медицинскую карту и провести ряд анализов. Насколько я понял, Шерлок больше не посещает врачей, а, между тем, в его жизни случился переломный момент, который мог дать сбой в его организме.

- Стрессы?

- Нет, ты, Джон. Его подсознательное влечение к тебе.

- Ты о той ночи?

- О той, этой, еще сотнях других, которые он планировал, но испугался, что это зайдет слишком далеко.

- И что ты намерен делать?

- Изучить его, поговорить, обследовать… и мне понадобишься и ты.

- Для чего?

- Для того чтобы быть рядом.

- Ассистировать тебе?

Эл сел и взглянул на друга.

- Помогать ему, если он тебе дорог. Терпение, Джон, терпение, любовь, понимание, утешение, терпение и еще терпение – у парня проблемы не только в мозгах, он как заржавевший механизм переключения. Его нужно либо смазать и разработать, либо заменить на новый, но что-то мне подсказывает, что замены не потребуется. Ты готов? Этой ночью ему будет плохо и, возможно, ты будешь ему нужен.

- Готов, - Джон внимательно выслушал друга и подобрался.

- Хорошо. Я в «Диоген» - поговорю с Майкрофтом, - Эл встал, притянул Джона к себе, чмокнул его в уголок рта и вышел.

- Вы полагаете? – Майкрофт чуть приподнял бровь, услышав от Эла все, что хотел.

- Постараюсь как смогу, - пообещал тот. – Анализы парня чистые, хотя и старые. Если он придет ко мне, возьму новые и…

- Новые будут готовы в течение дня.

- А Вы предусмотрительны.

- Я забочусь о нем.

- Хорошо. Он достаточно настрадался, теперь ему либо придется принять помощь, либо же он так и будет мучиться. Джон предупрежден, Вы теперь тоже. Вас все удовлетворяет в данном вопросе? – Эл взглянул на мужчину перед собой.

- Абсолютно, - кивнул Майкрофт. - Если… надеюсь, что когда, - поправился он, - когда все пройдет успешно, я запишусь к Вам на прием.

Глаза Эла сверкнули голодным огнем – он прекрасно понял намек.

- Что-то беспокоит?

- Плановый осмотр, - Майкрофт умело маневрировал на самом краю флирта и деловой беседы.

- Куплю самые тонкие и самые дорогие медицинские перчатки, - пообещал Эл, не сводя с Холмса глаз. Когда же тот взглянул на руки доктора, на длинные тонкие пальцы, умелые пальцы, умные, Эл вытянул указательный и средний палец и слегка развел их как ножницы – теперь вспыхнули глаза самого Майкрофта. – Что ж, мне нужно возвращаться, - Эл поднялся и протянул Майкрофту руку. Тот принял рукопожатие.

- До встречи, доктор Миллер, - пожелал Холмс.

- Эл, - поправил доктор, облизнув нижнюю губу, после чего наклонился к уху Майкрофта и шепнул: - У меня волшебные пальцы, как говорят мои пациенты.

Лишь годами выработанная собранность не позволила Майкрофту закрыть глаза и застонать от разыгравшейся фантазии. Когда Эл отстранился, заметив с головой выдавший Холмса яркий румянец, он лишь по-доброму улыбнулся и покинул клуб.

Эл уже принял душ, успел поговорить с Джоном по телефону, получить от Майкрофта новые анализы Шерлока, когда в дверь постучали.

- Войдите! – громко произнес Эл, даже не глядя на дверь. Заметив крайне нервного посетителя, он жестом пригласил его войти, запер дверь и сел напротив гостя, молча и предлагая ему начать диалог.

- Это началось снова, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Снова приступ.

- Ощущения? – коротко спросил Эл, натянув перчатки и кивком приглашая Шерлока раздеться – тот не задумываясь скинул банный халат, под которым ничего не было. Эл как профессионал не стал сообщать молодому мужчине о том, что с такими данными секс нужен минимум трижды в день. – Голову влево и кашляни, - он обхватил мошонку Шерлока ладонью.

- Как будто под кожей огонь и муравьи, - Шерлок послушно выполнил указание.

- Голову направо и кашляни… Хорошо, постой немного, я осмотрю Шерлока-младшего, - он направил настольную лампу на член Шерлока и обхватил его пальцами. – Чистый, душистый, красивый, здоровый, - подвел итог Эл под едва слышный фырк Шерлока. – Теперь обопрись о диван. Готов? – спросил он, когда Шерлок выполнил требуемое и выпятил зад.

- Готов.

В его анус медленно вошел смазанный скользкий палец – Шерлока моментально выгнуло дугой.

- Все нормально, не зажимайся и не сдерживайся, - успокоил Эл пациента. – Все отлично, Шерлок. Если будет больно – скажи.

- Не больно, - выдохнул он, начиная трястись.

- Отлично, - Эл придержал его за бедра, проверяя стенки сфинктера. – Кричи, стони, хоть ругайся – все отлично, это нормально, не сдерживайся.

Стоило пальцу доктора задеть простату Шерлока, и молодого мужчину выгнуло так, что он чуть не упал. Шерлок мучительно застонал и ткнулся лбом в спинку дивана.

- М-м-мф! – выдохнул он.

- Отлично, парень, отлично, - Эл придержал его под живот, но палец не вытащил. – У тебя отличная реакция на стимуляцию. Простата здоровая.

Эл услышал едва слышное: «Еще!», когда снова потер чувствительную точку. Это заставило его приподнять брови – кажется, он нащупал не только точку средоточия проблемы, но и точку, массаж которой мог помочь Шерлоку справиться с его постоянными приступами. Что не знал или не понимал его разум, знало, понимало и желало его молодое тело, с загнанными внутрь и тщательно подавляемыми желаниями сексуальной активности.

Эл не стал переспрашивать, правильно ли он расслышал тихую просьбу, вырвавшуюся изо рта пациента, он снова осторожно помассировал пальцем точку – Шерлока снова выгнуло.

- А-а-ах-х!

Судороги стали интенсивнее, но кому, как не доктору было знать, что это совершенно не те судороги. Это правильная реакция организма, помноженная на самые волшебные пальцы в Кардиффе. На приемах доктора Миллера пациенты могли и кончить – это было совершенно нормально, так что реакция его нового пациента ничуть не озадачила Эла.

Когда же Шерлок забился в подступающем оргазме, Эл терпеливо довел его до финала, поддержал под живот, не касаясь его члена, и позволил приходить в себя, сняв перчатки и делая пометки в блокнот.

- Проблема психологического характера, мой дорогой пациент, - сообщил Эл, когда Шерлок, нимало не смущаясь, поднялся на ноги. – Как часто ты вел половую жизнь?

- Вел? - переспросил Шерлок. - В прошедшем времени?

- Она крайне редкая, но теперь уже есть, так что в прошедшем времени, - кивнул Эл, не глядя на него и продолжая записывать данные. – Начни с начала, с момента полового созревания. Оставь, - махнул он рукой на следы спермы на диване, - сядь в кресло, не обращай внимания – потом все уберут.

Шерлок даже не подумал накинуть халат, опустился в кресло, но говорить не стал.

- Тебе неловко или для первого раза это слишком много для тебя? – Эл взглянул на него. Судя по Шерлоку, он пребывал в шоке сам от себя.

- Я не испытываю неловкости, - тем не менее, едкость к нему уже вернулась. – Зачем Вы это сделали?

- Ты о реакции своего тела? – понял Эл.

- Я о том, что Вы сделали, вместо того, чтобы проверять меня.

- Это и была проверка. У меня чувствительные пальцы, мои пациенты нередко испытывают определенные желания во время осмотра, иногда это заканчивается оргазмом – тебя это беспокоит или смущает?

- Меня ничего не смущает, если я здесь.

- Отлично. Если ты не против, перейдем к опросу.

Шерлок облизнул губы – его все еще трясло, но больше это не было огнем под кожей.

- Значит, это лечится?

Эл серьезно взглянул на него.

- Вылечить можно все, что угодно, если это не СПИД и не идиотизм, а ты парень умный, - честно ответил он. – Если будешь готов следовать плану лечения, перестанешь насиловать свой организм, никаких приступов и никакой боли больше не будет, гарантирую как дипломированный доктор. Твой организм, твое тело здорово, но подозреваю, что проблема не в твоем члене или простате, а в твоей голове.

- Я посещал психоте…

- Нет, я не об этом. Разберемся и с этим, а теперь давай обсудим твою половую жизнь с самого начала. И, прошу, давай без самодеятельности, стыда, страха и утайки. Ты хочешь помочь себе, а я хочу помочь тебе. Очень хочу, Шерлок, поверь.

Наверное, еще никто с самого детства не видел Шерлока таким послушным…

- Майкрофт? – ответ. – Джон? – ответ. – Мать? – снова ответ. – Отец? – и очередной ответ.

Эл продвигался вперед семимильными шагами, вытаскивая из бедолаги все то, что он так тщательно скрывал даже от самого себя.

Его снова трясло, на этот раз куда сильнее – Эл уложил Шерлока на кровать и снова надел перчатки.

- Не зажимайся, - попросил он. – Не стесняйся, ничего не бойся. Здесь только ты и я, а я доктор.

Шерлок вцепился в кровать обеими руками, его член налился силой и истекал смазкой.

- Больно! – застонал он, устав сдерживать рвущиеся из горла крики.

- Шерлок, - Эл взял руку Шерлока в свою, - Шерлок, слушай меня, парень, доверься, не зажимайся. Боль не сможет уйти – ей некуда уходить. Только не зажимайся, малыш! – он положил руку Шерлока ему же на член. – Все отлично, Шерлок, все хорошо, - подбодрил, но Шерлок ничего делать не стал. Эл не стал помогать самостоятельно, сжав руку Шерлока в своей руке и медленно проведя ими по эрегированному члену молодого мужчины.

- А-а-амф! - задохнулся тот.

- Господи, парень, да ты сплошной комок нервов, - по-доброму заворчал Эл. – Такое тело, такая энергия, а ты ее сдерживаешь. Все нормально, не торопись, не дергай его так… Вот так… Лучше?

Эл внимательно наблюдал за тем, как перед ним рождается самое прекрасное ощущение в жизни человека – сладострастие, желание, оргазм.

Шерлок кричал, стонал, выл, плакал, совершенно забылся в ощущениях, а когда бешеная лихорадка оргазма пошла на убыль, обмяк в постели и устало закрыл глаза.

- Молодец, - Эл снова сделал пометки в блокнот и накрыл измученного мужчину одеялом. – Отдохни, ты достаточно измотал себя.

- А если?.. – Шерлок с трудом открыл глаза.

- Нет-нет, - заверил Эл. - Приступа не будет. Ты не против, если я поработаю в гостиной? Нужно отправить анализы в лабораторию, сообщить, что с тобой все хорошо.

- Джону? – зевнул Шерлок, засыпая.

Эл просиял.

- Джону – в первую очередь, - пообещал он, снова сделав пометку в блокнот, заполненный практически полностью.

Если Эл не сотворил чудо и не нашел панацею, он выявил причину недуга и нашел способ лечения.

Впрочем, как и всегда, недаром его так боготворили.

Эл работал всю ночь, связывался с Майкрофтом, передал курьеру образцы спермы и крови, взятые у спящего Шерлока, сообщил зашедшему Джону, что пациент отдыхает, позволил Джону взглянуть на измотанного Шерлока, оставил их наедине и снова ушел работать с данными.

Спустя часа два, когда Эл заглянул в спальню и увидел спящего Шерлока и Джона, примостившегося на краешке кровати и так же сладко посапывавшего, Эл лишь тепло улыбнулся, плотнее прикрыл дверь и скинул Майкрофту смс, зная, что тот этой ночью не уснет.

«Поговорим утром. Часов в 10 устроит?»

Ответ пришел через минуту.

«Устроит. Как он?»

Эл расплылся в улыбке – сообщить или не сообщить, что голубки наворковались и мирно спят в гнездышке?

«Порядок. Сладких снов, Майкрофт»

Ответ не заставил себя ждать.

«Спокойной ночи, Александр»

- Александр… Ну, это у тебя не надолго, - пообещал телефону Эл, приглушив свет и свернувшись в кресле, решив не будить Джона и просить его ключ от его номера.

- Эл. Эл!

- Да? Что такое? – Эл вскочил, моргая и недоуменно глядя на Джона.

- Ты меня не разбудил, - обиженно сообщил тот, протирая глаза.

- А должен был? – зевнул Эл. – Как парень?

- Спит сном младенца. Никакого приступа.

- Он вымотался. Закажешь кофе? И сообрази какой-нибудь салат и сандвичи – пока не поем, я не доктор и не друг.

- Пойдем ко мне – пусть Шерлок спит.

- Пойдем. Горячий душ, горячий кофе, горячий ты…

Эл приобнял друга и шлепком под зад выпроводил его из номера.

- И что с ним? – спросил Джон, когда Эл вышел из душа в полотенце на бедрах, расчесывая волосы и шлепая босыми ногами по ковру в гостиную, где уже ждал кофе, сандвичи, какой-то салат и сок.

- Да ничего, - Эл развел руками и плюхнулся на стул. – Нормальный здоровый парень, малость странноватый, но кто из нас без придури?

- Ничего? - переспросил Джон. – Эл, у него приступы каждый раз…

- Слушай, - Эл отпил кофе и едва не замурлыкал от удовольствия, - я тебе как доктор доктору говорю – парень в норме. Ты его сам-то проверял?

- Я? – Джон даже растерялся. – Нет.

Эл так удивился, что выронил кусок сандвича на ковер.

- Нет? Джонни, какого черта, малыш? Ты не обследовал его?

- И как ты себе это представляешь, а? – Джон даже разозлился. – Я снимаю квартиру, он мой сосед и я бы предложил ему полное обследование? Может, мне нужно было и простату ему простимулировать?

- Кстати, да, это было бы явно не лишне, - Эл проглотил остаток сандвича. – Парень – сказка, мечта любого, за слова отвечаю. Может и не гей на все сто, но как минимум би. Та девочка…

- Молли?

- Не-е-ет, та, доминантная девочка…

- Ирэн Адлер?

- Она самая, у них ничего не было?

- Из того, что я знаю, нет, а что было еще – знает только он. А что такое?

- Он сказал, что ничего не было, но если бы было, то она бы смогла его растормошить еще раньше меня.

- Она отходила его плеткой!

- Умница, девочка. Плеткой лишнее, лишняя даже та штука, которую она в него влила, но будь у них больше времени, он бы перестал каждый раз трястись.

- Так что с ним?

- Да ничего, я же сказал. Тактил, горячий - хоть в порно снимай такого малыша, член чистый, здоровый, красивый, простата… Джон, будь я тобой, я бы из него не вылезал. Это же сказочная простата! Самая лучшая простата, которая была под моими пальцами!

- А анализы?

- Отправил ночью, Майкрофт привезет результаты. Думаю, ничего нет – парень чист как слеза феи.

- А откуда тогда такая реакция?

- А вот об этом мне нужно поговорить с его братом, - Эл моментально сменил полушутливый тон на серьезный. – Если он позволит, поприсутствуй как доктор и как партнер парня, потому что и тебе будет нелишне послушать. Это все решаемо – не за раз, не за два, но терпеливо и раз и навсегда.

- А сам Шерлок знает, что с ним?

- Поговорю отдельно. Джонни, ты точно готов помогать парню? Характер у него ой-ей какой.

- Мне говоришь. Я готов, Эл. Он мой друг и…

- Не мое, конечно, дело, но друзей не трахают. Он твой партнер, Джонни, и тебе его разогревать, потому что он может и пойдет к тебе за помощью, но может и не пойти из чистого упрямства.

Джон тяжко вздохнул – ему ли этого не знать?

- Почему он доверился тебе, Эл? – задал он мучивший вопрос.

- Я же доктор, - пожал плечами Эл.

- Но почему тебе? Сразу и бам – открылся.

- Я доктор, - повторил Эл. – Серьезно, Джонни, вы замучили парня – ты его сосед, Майкрофт – его брат, а я доктор, просто доктор из Кардиффа с чуткими волшебными пальцами. Помнишь их?

Джон порозовел – эти волшебные пальцы он прекрасно помнил даже спустя столько лет.

- То есть, он доверился первому попавшемуся доктору? – не поверил он своим ушам.

Эл от обиды даже отставил кружку с кофе.

- Вот, значит, как?

- Нет, Эл, я… Черт, Эл, это не то, что я имел в виду! – Джон спохватился, уронил круассан, подсел к другу ближе и обнял его, ткнувшись в его плечо. – Эл, прости.

- Быстро поцелуй меня, - потребовал Эл ворчливо – Джон чмокнул его измазанные соусом губы. – То-то же. Нет, Джонни, - тут же продолжил он, приобняв друга и потянувшись за кружкой, - дело даже не во мне. Твоя красота действительно настрадалась, так что парню пришлось поверить в то, что он обо мне узнал из Интернета, а узнал он то, что я действительно доктор и знаю свою работу, что я твой друг и люблю тебя.

- Этого в Интернете нет, - качнул головой Джон.

- Он умный мальчик, он это сам понял. И самое главное, Джонни, я оказался в нужном месте в нужное время. То ли слепой жребий, то ли громадная удача, но я увидел то, что не могли видеть другие из-за неправильного места и времени.

- И что же?

- Погоди, - Эл встал и подошел к двери, в которую кто-то постучал. – Майкрофт! – восторженно воскликнул он, пропуская гостя внутрь. Джон увидел, как его друг «распустил хвост» - распрямил богатырские плечи, выпятил грудь и приосанился. Если в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия из полуголой красоты и одного полотенца на бедрах, Эл не просто влюбился и решил затащить старшего Холмса в постель, дело пахло серьезными намерениями и любовью как минимум на полгода-год.

- Эм… Доброе утро, Александр, - Майкрофт быстро облизал глазами мощный торс Эла, задержался на полотенце и только после этого повернул голову, увидев Джона. – Доброе утро, Джон.

- Доброе утро, Майкрофт, - поздоровался Джон, моментально почувствовав себя третьим лишним – воздух начал искрить от напряжения и даже Майкрофт при всей его видимой холодности и сдержанности, начал подавать недвусмысленные сигналы. – Доктор сейчас оденется, - тем не менее, Джону пришлось собрать волю в кулак и послать другу красноречивый сигнал о не том времени и явно не том месте для брачных игр павлинов и викингов.

- М-м-м? – Эл и Майкрофт синхронно повернули головы в сторону Джона.

- Ах, да! – спохватился Эл. – То есть, нет, доктор оденется потом. Давайте сразу к делу.

- Как он? – вся мимолетная игривость взгляда моментально слетела с Майкрофта.

- Превосходно! – заверил Эл, проходя к столику и продолжая завтрак, нимало не смущаясь Холмса. – Угощайтесь.

- Благодарю, я уже позавтракал, - отказался Майкрофт. - Что Вы узнали? Что с Шерлоком?

- Ваш красавец-брат абсолютно здоров, - ответил Эл. – Есть зажатость, есть болезненное самолюбие, но тут лучше поможет психотерапия или Джон, что же касательно половой сферы, Ваш малыш… - Джон кашлянул. – Ваш брат, - поправился Эл, - здоровее порно-звезд, - Джон снова кашлянул, но Эл и ухом не повел.

- Тогда в чем причина его приступов? – Майкрофт тактично сделал вид, что не услышал такого сравнения.

- В Вас, - просто ответил Эл, прихлебывая кофе и кусая очередной сандвич.

Молчание, повисшее в номере, можно было резать ножом. Молчание прерывалось лишь довольными вздохами Эла, позвякиванием кофейника о столешницу, звоном ложечки о сахарницу и…

- Во мне? – тихо переспросил Майкрофт.

- Я разобрал жизнь парня по полочкам, я выпотрошил его годы и даже он сам понял, что проблема и первопричина его бед была в Вас, - подтвердил Эл, наливая себе третью порцию кофе. – Майкрофт, Шерлок был умным пареньком, его тело не справлялось с нагрузкой и гормональной перестройкой – отсюда начался лунатизм, но когда он пришел к Вам за помощью, намереваясь ее получить… Он ее и получил, а спящий мозг воспринял этот урок как модель поведения – незачем больше справляться с эрекцией самому, когда есть старший брат, который все сделает.

- Вы хотите сказать, что?.. – Майкрофт нахмурился.

- Я не виню Вас, - заверил Эл, отставив пустую кружку. – Вы были молоды, напуганы, Вы помогли тем, что сочли правильным, но именно Ваша помощь и была вредом. Если бы ничего не было, рано или поздно организм Шерлока справился бы с проблемой. Поллюции, мастурбация – это нормальное поведение растущего мальчишки, но поскольку Вы помогли ему и он усвоил только этот урок, поданный ему в тот момент, когда его разум был максимально восприимчив и открыт, все пошло не так. Стрессы давили на мозг, мозг посылал импульс в член, сперма скапливалась, но выплеска не происходило. Мозг замыкало, переклинивало и круг стал бесконечным. Дело не в словах, ласках, даже не столько в Вас – дело в том, что Шерлок не получил важнейшего урока самоудовлетворения, так и не познакомившись со своим телом и членом.

Майкрофт сидел бледный как мел и Джон пожалел его – вот так узнать, что сломал жизнь своему любимому брату, стал причиной его припадков - это больно, это страшно.

- Это можно как-то?.. – тем не менее, Майкрофт не зря был политиком и прекрасно мог справляться с тяжелейшими ударами судьбы и очень болезненной правдой в лицо.

- Можно, но я бы не рекомендовал больше вступать с братом в интимные отношения, - кивнул Эл. – По сути, у него есть помощник, так что есть надежда, что его интимная жизнь наладится.

Майкрофт перевел взгляд на Джона.

- Значит, он гей? – уточнил Майкрофт.

- У него не было контакта с женщинами, так что я бы пока предположил, что он би. Пробовать ли прекрасный пол или нет – это его дело, но если ему комфортно с Джоном, возможно, он и пробовать не захочет.

- Но… - Майкрофт быстро облизнул губы. – Как он?.. Почему он доверился Вам?

Эл широко улыбнулся и приобнял Джона.

- Правильное время и место, Майкрофт.

- Он не доверял даже лучшим специалистам, - усомнился Майкрофт.

- Когда он их посещал? – спросил Эл и, не дав ответить, продолжил: - После приступа или до него. Не во время, Майкрофт. Вот, в чем беда. Доктора не могли увидеть то, что Шерлок невольно показал мне. Я хорошенько подогрел его гнев, его стресс забурлил, подстегнул его кровь – Вы же сказали мне, что он подсматривал, как мы мило ворковали у машины. Этого хватило, чтобы он разозлился, думая, что я уведу Вас. Потом я навестил его, нажал на нужные точки, подстегнул его еще больше, а когда он понял, что ночь будет болезненной, он пришел ко мне – единственному доктору, кто предложил помощь. Увы, но Джон для него доктор во вторую очередь, в первую же он сосед, друг и любовник. Ну, или как там в жизни детективов-соседей правильно? Я не был заинтересован в нем как в мужчине, я всего лишь доктор, хотя и с планами по отношению к его брату, - Джон закашлялся, Майкрофт широко распахнул глаза от такой наглости, - зато я мог помочь исключительно как доктор, что я, собственно, и сделал. Парень очень горячий, очень чувствительный к прикосновениям, недоверчивый, но измученный и непонимающий себя. Джону придется набраться терпения, чтобы приручить эту красивую задницу, - Джон повторно поперхнулся, Майкрофт и вовсе открыл рот.

- Эл, - одернул друга Джон.

- Это медицинский факт, Джон, а не просто болтовня ценителя членов, - сообщил Эл. – Может, у него не все дома, но в постели парень отзывчивый, так что когда его снова будет трясти, Джонни, не дожидайся фазы сна – веди в кровать, привязывай или, не знаю, что еще и приводи его тело в чувство, пока он не спит. Научи его хотя бы ладить со своим членом своей же рукой, а там дело дойдет и до всего остального. Помогай, но не своей рукой, а направляй, показывай и учи.

- Вы хотите сказать, что стресс аккумулирует энергию и прекращает ее в переизбыток гормонов? – спросил Майкрофт.

- О, да-а-а! - с воодушевлением протянул Эл. – Этого малыша в первое время придется доводить до состояния полного нестояния, чтобы вымотать, потом можно будет говорить о психотерапии по отношении к зажатости с людьми, болезненном самолюбии и прочем, но в сексе этот малыш доставит немало удовольствия своему партнеру, если его раскачать. Думаю, Джонни справится, он меня заводил с пол…

- Эл! – стальным тоном перебил разошедшегося друга Джон.

- Да, верно, - Эл взбил волосы. – Пойду, оденусь и навещу пациента. И, - он поднялся и развернулся к Майкрофту, - Никаких больше поползновений с помощью, если желаете, чтобы брат стал секс-бомбой Лондона.

- Эл, - Джон закрыл лицо ладонью, Майкрофт только кивнул. – Простите его, ради бога, - извинился Джон, когда Эл ушел одеваться.

- Он волшебник, - Майкрофт нервно облизнул губы. – За что мне его прощать? Он помог Шерлоку, он… Господи! – он вдруг сгорбился.

Джон моментально понял, что у Холмса тоже сдали нервы и теперь он винит себя в проблемах младшего брата.

- Майкрофт, Вы не виноваты, Вы же тоже не знали, не понимали, - Джон осторожно коснулся плеча мужчины.

- Я сломал ему жизнь, Джон! – едва слышно прошептал Майкрофт. – Боже мой…

- Все нормально, это поправимо, - Джон заметил Эла, выходившего из номера. – Просто… какое-то время постарайтесь дать ему время… эм… отдохнуть от Вас.

- Отдохнуть? – Майкрофт распрямился.

- Я присмотрю за ним, обещаю. Стрессов не избежать, но мы справимся.

Майкрофт положил ладонь на руку Джона и чуть сжал ее.

- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил Холмс.

- Добрейшее, - Шерлок открыл глаза и уставился на кружку с кофе. – Как самочувствие? – поинтересовался Эл.

- Удовлетворительное, - Шерлок отхлебнул кофе и встрепал шевелюру.

- Что-нибудь болит? Где-нибудь чешется? – снова поинтересовался доктор, достав блокнот и ручку.

- Ничего не болит и не чешется, - заворчал Шерлок.

- Чудненько, - обрадовался доктор. – Марш в душ, а потом я тебя осмотрю и мы еще раз поговорим.

- О чем? – Шерлок недовольно поморщился от слишком жизнерадостного тона голоса мужчины.

- Хочешь – о птичках и пчелках, а хочешь – о том, что нужно делать, когда тебя накрывает, - предложил Эл.

- Как я понимаю, Вы уже поговорили с моим братом и Джоном, - Шерлок завернулся в одеяло и прошлепал к ванной комнате.

- Правильно понимаешь, - кивнул Эл, делая очередную пометку в блокноте. – Брат получил внушение, Джон – предупреждение. Мойся, потом побеседуем, - он сунул Шерлоку халат, в котором он пришел и сел на кровать, продолжая записывать в блокнот пометки. – Да-а-а, малыш, - протянул Эл задумчиво, когда в ванной зашумела вода, - в каком же ты был отчаянии, если явился ко мне голышом и забыл о стеснении, - заметил он, вспомнив, что в душ Шерлок пошел, завернувшись в одеяло – не стеснение, но элементарное правило приличия.

- …телефон есть, если что – я на связи круглосуточно, - довольный жизнью голос Эла услышали даже Джон и Майкрофт из соседнего номера. – Звони и не стесняйся задавать любые, даже самые глупые вопросы, в этом деле ничего глупого или неловкого нет.

- Я понял, спасибо, - раздался голос Шерлока.

- Так, - Эл распахнул дверь номера Джона, прошел внутрь и упер руки в бока, - пациент здоров, доктор доволен и доктору пора возвращаться на работу.

- Что? – Джон вскочил, Майкрофт тоже поднялся. – Но ты же хотел пробыть в Лондоне неделю!

- Джонни, - Эл подошел к другу и приобнял, - давай начистоту – у тебя есть ответственность перед твоим малышом, вот и займись просвещением парня, введи в мир плотских утех и защищенного секса, чтобы еще раз со мной не встречаться, а мне пора вернуться к членам, половым губам, Ви и Кардиффу.

- Но у тебя же отпуск! – возразил Джон.

- Догуляю в другой раз – мне важнее забота о здоровье Британии. Все, не скучай, - Эл нагнулся к губам Джона и мягко поцеловал его. – Майкрофт, - кивнул Эл перед тем, как уйти.

- Но… - Джон не успел и пикнуть, как Эла и след простыл.

- Кхм, - раздалось тихое покашливание Майкрофта. – Значит, у вас серьезно?

- Что? – встрепенулся Джон. – А, нет. Нет, Майкрофт, нет. У нас дружеские отношения, но Эл – это… это Эл, это всеобщая любовь, терпение… его начальница считает, что у него где-то припрятан нимб.

- Неужели? – Майкрофт пристально смотрел на Джона. – Значит, друзья? – уточнил он.

- Догоните его, он того стоит, - посоветовал Джон, все правильно поняв.

- В таком случае, доброго дня, Джон, - Майкрофт кивнул и тут же покинул номер.

Перестрелка в Ист Далвиче, погоня по дороге, пара перевернутых машин все-таки стоили того, чтобы серийный маньяк-педофил оказался в руках полиции. Пара царапин на лице и руках Шерлока, измазанное грязью пальто, вдрызг порванная куртка Джона и шишка на затылке, ссадины, синяки и порезы у Лестрейда и Доннован – малая кровь за жизни и судьбы детей.

Инспектор быстро осмотрел двух героев, запыхавшихся, помятых рядом с перевернутой машиной, из которой они вылезли, взглянул на свою перевернутую машину и ругающуюся Доннован, дал команду подоспевшей подмоге уводить арестованного, вопившего о правах, и перевел дух. Две недели безумных гонок по Лондону, сотни мелких правонарушений, с десяток покрупнее, но дело сделано. Больше ни одна маленькая девочка не будет бояться ходить домой из школы.

В это хотелось бы верить, как и в то, что Шерлок хоть немного станет спокойнее, дружелюбнее, перестанет доводить Салли и Андерсона, научится ценить дружбу Грега… впрочем, если так случится, Грег станет первым, кто арестует такого Шерлока, потому что этот новый Шерлоком точно не будет.

- Помощь врачей нужна? – риторически поинтересовался Грег.

- Мне нет, - ответил Джон. – Ему – да, но я осмотрю его дома, он все равно больше никому в руки не дастся.

- Дикарь, - фыркнула Салли. – Животное. Псих.

- Займись делом! – прикрикнул на девушку Грег. – Машину надо?

Шерлок, до этого ругавшийся с Андерсоном и едва сдерживавшийся от драки, подошел к ним.

- Возьмем такси.

- В таком-то виде? – засомневался Грег. – Шерлок, Стивенс довезет вас…

- Я не поеду в полицейской машине, - заупрямился детектив.

- Как знаешь и… спасибо, - Грег протянул руку – Шерлок пожал ее и тут же отошел ловить такси. – Спасибо, Джон.

- Я тут для фона, - Джон пожал руку инспектора.

- Ты не в курсе, где Майкрофт? – спросил Грег. – Он отпустил поводок у своего младшенького или камер наблюдения стало больше?

- Он в отпуске, насколько я знаю, - пожал плечами Джон.

- А-а-а, вон что, - протянул Грег. – Эй! – тут же воскликнул он, заметив намечающуюся драку между Шерлоком и Андерсоном. – Эй, эй, парни, брейк! Шерлок, отпусти его! Андерсон, прекратить немедленно! Совсем с катушек слетели? Андерсон, займись делом! Джон, забирай своего друга и езжайте домой!

- Так куда Эл и Майкрофт уехали? – спросил Джон, когда они добрались до дома.

- В Испанию, - проворчал Шерлок, снимая пальто и бросая его на пол. – В душ ты первый или я?

- Иди ты первым, я потом, - Джон прошел на кухню и поставил чайник на плиту.

За эти две недели Шерлок испытывал приступ три раза – первый пришлось перебарывать вдвоем, причем Джон и Шерлок чуть не подрались, когда Шерлок отказался принимать помощь, а Джон настаивал на ней. Когда Шерлок пришел к другу уже ночью, трясясь как осиновый лист, Джон молча пригласил его в кровать, обнял и направил его руку на его же член, помогая снять напряжение. Тогда же Шерлок и сделал свой первый шаг на пути к сближению, перевернувшись, обняв Джона и потянувшись к нему губами. Джон поддержал инициативу и самого Шерлока обеими руками, помогая другу преодолеть барьер на пути к самоудовлетворению и показывая, что преодолевать любой страх вдвоем и бодрствуя намного приятнее, чем в одиночку и во сне. Первый серьезный опыт Шерлока закончился бурными криками Шерлока, стонами Джона, постелью, измазанной спермой, вторым раундом и пальцами Джона в Шерлоке, вознесением молитв Элу и его волшебным пальцам, научившим тело Шерлока правильно реагировать на стимуляцию простаты, когда возбуждение готово порвать мошонку на части, новыми криками, стонами и даже слезами Шерлока, поцелуями, ласками и… первым минетом Шерлока Джону – неумелым, но искренним и желанным.

Во второй раз Шерлок не стал ждать, когда его начнет бить судорога, пришел к Джону и молча повалил того на кровать, увлекая в поцелуй и потираясь об него всем своим длинным телом.

В этот раз Джон смог ввести в Шерлока два пальца, разрабатывая его анус, но даже от двух пальцев Шерлок кончал так бурно и долго, что Джон уже в который раз вознес Эла до небес, зацеловал измотанного Шерлока во все места и подарил ему минет.

В третий раз инициативу взял на себя Джон, без лишних слов затолкав начавшего нервничать Шерлока в спальню, утихомирив его дрожь поцелуями, ласками, а когда тот окончательно разомлел и стал подрагивать от совсем иной дрожи, как следует растянул его и медленно вошел в его тело, не забывая благодарить Эла за все его добрые дела и каждый волшебный палец по отдельности.

Эл оказался многократно прав – язва и откровенный эгоист днем, ночью в постели Шерлок превращался в неутомимого и отзывчивого любовника, внимательного, страстного, готового отдавать и принимать.

Пусть любовники не говорили о своих чувствах – для этого было еще рано, Джон откровенно сомневался, что до этого вообще дойдет даже с помощью психотерапевтов, но не так уж им это было и нужно, все, что они хотели, они говорили не словами, а прикосновениями.

- Миссис Хадсон у сестры, - сообщил Шерлок, входя на кухню в одном полотенце на бедрах. – Душ твой.

- Хорошо, - Джон осмотрел друга – подрагивающие пальцы, нервозность, приступ уже близко. Шерлок еще не возбужден, но его тело и разум уже подают сигналы. – Я быстро, - пообещал Джон.

- Ты куда-то торопишься? – Шерлок даже не взглянул на него.

Плюс быстро портящийся и без того не самый дружелюбный характер. Приступ слишком близко.

- Шерлок, - Джон взял руку друга в свою и погладил подушечками пальцев, - мы справимся, но не торопись, дай себе время привыкнуть. Ты отлично справляешься.

- Но это все еще есть, Джон, - тот нервно вырвал руку из нежного плена и отвернулся к плите. – Миллер сказал, что это может быть непреодолимым.

- Звонил Элу? – Джон не заметил, как расплылся в улыбке – если Шерлок внял словам Эла, самостоятельно звонил своему доктору, консультировался по каким-то вопросам, это означало громадный прорыв. – Что он сказал еще?

- Что нужно разнообразие и как можно больше практики, - проворчал Шерлок.

- Значит, будет тебе разнообразие, - пообещал Джон. – Поужинаем, немного передохнем и разнообразим жизнь так, что… Шерлок, что? – тот обернулся к нему. – Что такое?

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя? – в пристальном взгляде Шерлока было недоверие и даже испуг. – Джон, это не самая лучшая идея.

- Шерлок, прекрати надумывать – голова лопнет, - Джон не стал трогать взвинченного до предела друга. – Все будет замечательно, я все покажу, расскажу и научу, только дай мне помыться. Все, пей чай и выкини из головы все мысли. Эл говорил тебе не надумывать? Вот и выполняй то, что сказал доктор. Все, я в душ.

Душа Джона пела, когда он наконец дошел до душа и включил воду – у него есть лучший в мире друг-доктор, у него есть лучший в мире друг-детектив, у друга-детектива кошмарный характер, куча проблем родом из детства, друг-детектив мучается неконтролируемыми приступами, хотя с последним ему помогает справляться Джон. Пусть Шерлок и не самый лучший в мире сосед, но в постели ему нет равных, да простит Джону Эл такие мысли.

У Холмсов наладились отношения, Майкрофт отпустил поводья, хотя Джон прекрасно знал, что свою заботу и любовь к шпионажу за младшим братом тот не бросил – Шерлок раз в три-четыре дня выковыривал из укромных местечек микро-камеры, зверски разбивал их или топил в кислоте, после чего строчил брату смс, дулся на весь мир, но смягчался, когда Джон подсаживался к этому великовозрастному ребенку и поглаживал его по голове и спине.

Они не торопились успеть все и сразу – пока секс был только во время приступов, но Джон не готов был останавливаться на достигнутом, приручая Шерлока к своим рукам, ласкам и поцелуям и вне стрессов.

- Ты святой, Эл, - Джон понежился под душем и принялся намыливаться. – Спасибо.

- Джо-о-он! – раздался крик нетерпеливого Шерлока. - Джо-о-он, ты скоро?

- Иду! – крикнул Джон в ответ, улыбаясь.

Кажется, Шерлок быстро понял, что он нашел новый способ манипуляции другом.

Майкрофт готов был взорваться – даже на отдыхе Эл продолжал быть доктором, небесным ангелом, красавцем, от которого не могли отвести глаз ни женщины, ни мужчины, ни дети, ни даже рыбы, а Майкрофт ревновал, хотя старался этого не показывать.

Курорт, пляж, море, а вокруг Эла так и вьются любители и профессионалы.

- Да, малыш, звони конечно, - проворковал викинг в телефон, ослепительно улыбаясь всему миру, солнцу, морю и Майкрофту. – Не усердствуй и слушайся дядю доктора, хорошо?.. Отлично, на здоровье и пока. Майки, солнышко, что такое? – Эл опустился на колени рядом с шезлонгом Холмса. – Откуда этот холод ко мне, грешному?

- Александр, у нас отпуск, - сдержанно ответил Майкрофт, морщась от солнца. Светлая кожа с веснушками по всей спине и плечам уже порозовела от ультрафиолета и грозила стать красной даже в тени зонта.

- Солнышко, но это был твой малыш, - Эл облизал глазами грудь Майкрофта, остановился на линии пояса плавок и нагнулся поцеловать любовника в плечо.

- Шерлок? - Майкрофт встрепенулся. – С ним все в порядке?

- Все наилучшим образом, - кивнул Эл – золотые кудри рассыпались по его могучим плечам. – Интересовался теорией анального секса.

Майкрофт приподнял очки.

- Что?

- Малыш делает первые шаги, - довольно улыбнулся Эл, - учится.

- Но я думал…

- Я хотел сказать, что малыш учится не только получать, но и давать. Кажется, Джонни даст ему еще один полезный урок полового воспитания.

Майкрофт со вздохом нацепил очки обратно.

- Не думал уйти в сексопатологи? – предложил он.

- Я венеролог, андролог, сексопатолог и… - он не договорил – зазвонил телефон. – Прости, нужно ответить, солнышко. Только не перегрейся на солнце, - Эл чмокнул любовника в нос и нажал кнопку ответа. – Да?.. Рожает?! Боже мой… Боже мой! Крис, в какой она больнице? Как Ви? Все в порядке? У меня там есть приятель, если что-то нужно, я позвоню… Не нужно? Хорошо, но держи меня в курсе... Пока. Уф-ф-ф…

- Что-то случилось? – Майкрофт сел на шезлонге. - Нужно вылетать домой?

- Нет, не нужно, - Эл обхватил любовника и крепко поцеловал. – Дочурка Ви, моей начальницы, уехала рожать. Вся клиника встала на уши, Ви умчалась к дочери.

- А ты?.. – Майкрофт не стал сопротивляться сумасшедшей радости Эла.

- А я рад за них всех! – Эл же продолжал тискать любовника и зацеловывать во все места. – Обожаю Ви, обожаю Сэм, обожаю детишек!

- Господи боже, - выдохнул Майкрофт перед тем, как Эл повалил его на шезлонг и стянул с него плавки. Хорошо еще, что вышколенный персонал сделает вид, что все нормально, а немногочисленные посетители не станут жаловаться – все-таки, Холмс не последний человек в Британии, политик и вообще… и в частности… и… - О, боже мой! – продолжать думать Майкрофт уже не смог – до неприличия воодушевленный и сверхсчастливый всем на свете Эл заглотил его член в глубокую глотку, стянул со столика солнцезащитный крем, смазал пальцы и…

- Ох-х-х, да-а-а! – стонал Шерлок, крепко, но бережно сжимая бедра Джона, погружаясь в пучины неведомого доселе удовольствия.

- О, боже! – вторил ему Джон. – Да, шевелись ты уже, ради всего святого!

- О-о-о! А-а-ах! Глубже! Еще! – вскрикивал Майкрофт под мощным телом викинга, вбивавшегося в него как поршень, порыкивавшего и обцеловывавшего Майкрофта во все места, куда только мог дотянуться.

Где-то рождалась новая жизнь, впервые вдыхая воздух легкими и сообщая миру о своем появлении, а у четверых мужчин жизнь продолжалась на самом интересном месте.


End file.
